


【翔润】Angel's Kiss

by Matsumotoranjiang



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsumotoranjiang/pseuds/Matsumotoranjiang





	【翔润】Angel's Kiss

迷迷糊糊之间，有开门的声音吵醒了松本。  
因为是恶魔，松本的感官相较于人类来说灵敏许多。  
来人只是打开了外间的门，开始清洗身体。松本原以为只是别的staff来了，但过了一会儿就感到了一股熟悉的气息，对方的呼吸频率，走路的节奏。  
是樱井！  
牙白……  
脚步声越来越近了，现在闪人会被发现……  
但实在不想跟樱井两人独处，松本用魔力将自己隐藏了起来。  
“吱……”木门被推开，下半身围着白色浴巾的樱井走了进来。  
松本有些紧张，用力降低自己的存在感。  
走到池边，樱井将浴巾揭了下来。  
骤然看到樱井的裸体，松本感到呼吸一窒，眼睛不知道该往哪儿看。  
原来樱井脱掉衣服的身材这么好。  
流畅的肌肉线条，清晰可见的六块腹肌，修长的双腿，还有……跨间蛰伏的巨物。  
虽然，肩膀还是很溜就是了。  
但松本不得不承认这是一具会让女人疯狂，男人嫉妒的身材。  
樱井用脚尖试了试水温，走进了池子，但却没有马上坐下，而是往着松本的方向走了过来。  
松本感觉心脏快要跳出了喉口，不会吧……他应该看不到隐身的我才对。  
幸好，樱井只是若无其事地在松本的身边坐了下来，仿佛并没有发现松本。  
吓死了……  
松本一脸劫后余生地咬住了下嘴唇。

 

十五分钟过去了。  
松本早已经被温泉的热气熏到意识模糊，可樱井却还是如同常人一般默默地坐着。  
怎么还不走……还是人吗！  
（喂喂喂，樱井本来就不是人。）  
原本可以用魔力来舒缓，但因为樱井就在咫尺之内，松本不敢轻举妄动。  
“还能继续忍耐吗？”  
Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）  
他在跟谁说话？！  
左右张望了一下，松本并没有看到其他人的存在。  
“我在跟你说话呢，松本君。”樱井闭着眼睛慢悠悠地开口。  
松本抖了一下，以肉眼不可见的程度。  
“还要继续藏着吗？”  
樱井直起了身子，将手伸向了松本隐藏的方向，微微一碰，松本设下的结界瞬间瓦解了。  
松本目瞪口呆的脸就这么出现在眼前。  
张开嘴的小脸上还带着因为温泉而染上的红晕，水珠从脖颈滑入水面，水波之下是一丝不挂的身体。  
“你你你……！”松本后退了一步，“你什么时候发现的？！”  
“一开始。”  
“……”松本突然有些明白父亲大人的良苦用心了。  
“松本君以为我什么都没有发现吗？”樱井挪动身体，靠近了松本。  
“……什，什么？”  
“你今天使用了很多次魔力吧？要我一一细数一下么？”樱井的声音不带一丝温度。  
“我……我就用了，怎么的？”  
“看来松本君没有记住我的忠告呢。”  
“我可是恶魔，恶魔使用魔力难道不是天经地义？”松本得意洋洋地将手臂搁在了岩石上。  
樱井站了起来，走到松本面前的同时散发出了强大的气场。仿佛处在深海的海底，松本无法发出任何音节，胸口被压的生疼。樱井伸出的右手抚上了松本的侧脸，带着灼人的温度烫伤了脸颊，是天使的净化之力，一旦恶魔碰上就被灼烧皮肤。幸好松本有极强的自愈能力，在受伤的时候，伤口也在同时迅速愈合。  
“嗯……”在樱井撤去了压力之后，松本闷哼出声。  
“那就让我来净化你吧。”  
“从里到外，从身体的每一寸开始。”樱井低头在松本的耳边说道，低沉带有磁性的嗓音一如每一次播报新闻一样，这次却带上了令人寒战的意味。

 

樱井抬起松本的下巴。  
“先从，嘴巴开始好了。”随即低头吻了上去。  
樱井带着灼人温度的嘴唇附了上来，湿滑的舌头撬开了松本的牙关，似乎要侵占口腔中的每一寸肌肤，吮吸挑逗，极尽纠缠。吻的太过激烈，磕绊到的牙齿和呼出的气息让酥麻感从脊椎一路传到脑海。  
这种感觉太过不妙……  
光是唇齿交缠，下身就起了反应，让松本尴尬不已。  
“接下来……”樱井松开的嘴唇牵扯出了银丝，“脖子。”  
嘴唇沿着颈部的大动脉一路往下，在锁骨的地方反复地留恋，脖子的血液因为亲吻而沸腾了起来，松本艰难地发出一丝喘息，伸出手用尽力气推开了樱井。  
“你到底想要做什么？”松本的声音有些沙哑。  
“当然是维护这个世界的秩序了。”樱井莞尔，弯起了一个令人赏心悦目的微笑，但松本却在这抹微笑之下感受到了恐惧。  
“不过，”樱井又补充道，“我现在改变主意了。”  
松本当然不会这样乖乖地束手就擒，身体已经略微从刚才的高压缓和了过来，快速地在身前用魔力竖起了一道屏障。  
“呵。”樱井看到松本的动作，露出了一个轻笑。  
身前挂着的十字架吊坠发出了光芒，松本被刺地睁不开眼，拿手遮住了眼睛，魔力屏障在这道的光芒之下迅速地碎裂。樱井将松本的上半身拉出温泉压在了身后的地砖之上，挂在脖间的十字架垂在了距离松本胸口不到十五厘米的上方。  
“快……快拿开……”松本害怕地发抖，想要向后缩起身子却被樱井禁锢地动弹不得，身上的魔力和四肢的力气都在快速地流失。  
“现在才知道害怕？”头顶响起樱井平静的声音。  
巨大的实力悬殊让松本瑟缩了，他还刚成年，还不想死。  
“太迟了。”

 

樱井的手覆上了松本的身体。  
长时间的温泉浸泡使得松本雪白的皮肤上染上了淡淡的粉红色，显得格外的诱人。  
很想毁坏呢。  
这样的美好。  
“啊……”松本的胸膛抖了抖，剧烈的疼痛让他忍不住惊呼出声。  
手掌所到之处，薄薄的皮肤之下燃起了橙色的火焰，然后开始灼烧。  
灼烧、愈合、灼烧、再愈合。  
冷汗一滴一滴地从松本的脸颊上留下。  
终于，“好疼……疼……樱井君……好疼……”松本松开紧咬的牙关，声音带着一点哭腔。  
眼前的松本眨巴着湿漉漉的大眼睛，睫毛上还沾着星星点点的泪珠，眼角因为忍痛而泛着微红，红润的小嘴一张一合的。樱井突然觉得心软，撤去了手上的法力，低下头来，轻如羽毛的吻落在了曾经灼伤过的地方。  
天使之吻带有治愈的能力，同时舔动的舌头也勾出了松本身体内的欲望，缓缓地往上移动，来到了因为刺激而挺立起来的乳首来回舔舐着。  
“嗯……痒……”松本扭动着前胸试图甩掉这种怪异的感觉。  
樱井的吻辗转来到了右边乳头的痣上，轻轻舔弄着。  
“松本君这里还有一颗痣呢。”一边用仿佛新闻播报的口吻讲着这种令人面红耳赤的话语，一边沿着胸侧滑到了松本的窄腰。恶魔天生五感优于其他种族，因此当樱井触碰到松本腰侧的敏感点时，快感也比平时放大了十倍一般，让松本惊呼出声。  
“啊——”  
“嗯？”樱井像是发现了新大陆，“恶魔さん这么敏感的吗？”  
“不……不是的……”松本别过了眼，试图逃避樱井戏谑的眼神。  
“是不是很快就知道了。”樱井继续坏心眼地挑逗着松本的腰侧，用嘴唇吮吸着留下一串串红红紫紫的吻痕。  
“不要在那里……”松本用手推着樱井的肩膀，但微弱的力气根本无法撼动身前的人一丝一毫。

 

“再接下来哪里好呢？”樱井优哉的口气就好像只是在问“今天吃什么好呢”一样。  
“……我错了……我下次再也不用魔力了……”无法预料到樱井下一步的行动，松本痛定思痛决定先服个软然后有多远逃多远。  
“接下来，这里吧。”樱井露出了一个意味深长的笑容，并没有理会松本的求饶将手指伸向了松本的后穴。  
“啊！那里不要！”松本大惊失色。  
修长的手指缓缓地探入了松本的小穴，有温热的泉水作为润滑使得指节进入地更深，泉水涌进后方时，被刺激到的肠壁敏感地收缩了起来。  
一只手指已经完全顺利地进入甬道，开始模仿着性交的节奏抽插起来，湿热的内壁登时变得异常敏感，全部的血液都往后方流去。  
感到小穴已经有些松软了，樱井又往里面加了第二根、第三根。三只手指合并在粉嫩的小穴里面搅动着，一阵阵酥麻的感觉遍布全身。樱井仿佛在寻找着什么，探索着每一寸的肠壁。  
“啊！”直到樱井戳到了松本的敏感区，被触碰的快感让松本的脑海一片空白，双腿颤抖着呻吟出声。  
“原来是这里。”  
樱井抽出了手指，扩张时被撑开的小穴一缩一缩地仿佛在挽留他的手指。樱井举起了手看着三只手指上沾上的亮晶晶的液体，说道：“松本君的后面还会自己出水呢。”  
“是恶魔都会这样？还是只有你会？”  
“……谁知道！”

 

再次伸入三根手指，温暖的穴壁迅速地包裹了上来。三只手指继续在小穴里面扩张，时而弯曲起指关节在肠壁上挠动，时而旋转摩擦着敏感的肠壁，时而用指腹有力地揉压着穴内的敏感点。  
“嗯……啊……”喘息声从咬紧的牙关中泄露出来，后穴的快感和瘙痒一阵一阵地传来，松本前端的性器也因为刺激而高高地翘起，有透明的液体从铃口上流了下来。  
太……太刺激了。  
从来没有体会过的欲望和快感几乎让松本快要失去理智，下半身开始配合着樱井的手指轻轻地扭动了起来。  
“看来你已经适应地差不多了呢。”樱井缓缓地撤离了手指，左手架起了松本的左腿，另一只手掰开了松本的另一条腿。腿间的风光就这样映入樱井的眼帘，白嫩的大腿根部，笔挺挺翘着的性器显得格外的可爱，经过扩张的后穴一张一合间还能看到内里的嫩红。  
极致的肉体。  
樱井挑眉，漫长岁月里一直平静着的欲望泛起了波澜。

 

松本惊恐地看着樱井，以及……樱井身下那个张牙舞爪的庞然大物。  
“你你你……不要乱来啊……”松本用手肘撑起了上身，拼命摇头拒绝。  
掰开松本柔软的臀瓣，樱井将已经完全勃起的性器抵住了松本微张的后穴，巨大的龟头顶着穴口摩擦，有透明的粘液从后穴中流出来，沾湿了樱井的龟头。  
小穴愈发地空虚难耐，松本不自主地扭动了一下身体，樱井看到了松本的反应后微微一笑，缓缓地沉下身体，将已经肿胀的巨大插入了松本的小穴。  
虽然已经扩张过了，但松本是第一次接纳这样的巨物，一丝疼痛感从后方传来。  
“……唔……疼……”  
“放松。”松本的后穴太过紧致，夹的樱井也不好过。索性长痛不如短痛，一个挺身，直接将性器一捅到底。  
“啊！”松本尖叫出声。  
“嗯……”樱井发出了一声舒服的喟叹。  
仿佛感到了身下人的不适应，樱井抚慰地摸上了松本有些疲软下去的勃起，上下来回揉搓着直到再次听到松本发出舒服的呻吟。  
正要开始挺动，却听到松本惊恐的声音，“有人……有人来了！”  
灵敏的听觉并没有在此刻失效，松本听到有三三两两的人打开了外间的门，听对话好像是节目组的staff们。  
“你快出去……有人来了！”松本推着樱井的胸膛，哀求道。  
要是现在这个样子被看到了，就真的完蛋了，估计明天一早就可以在各大网站和媒体上看到松本润和樱井翔的名字了吧。  
这边贯穿进后穴的小樱井被受惊的松本夹得难受不已，但又没有办法继续下去。  
“该死。”饶是在人前温柔平和的樱井，也低低地骂了一句。  
“快出去……要进来了……他们……”松本的声线已然带上了一点哭腔，失去魔力的他什么也做不到，只能祈求樱井能够离开他的体内。  
在开门被打开的那一刹那，樱井抱起了松本一个瞬移，回到了他们的房间内。

 

松本惊吓地闭上了眼睛，却没有听到想象中的声音。  
悄悄地睁开一个缝隙，看见樱井正在偷笑。  
“你！”  
“啊！”松本气急，话还没说完，樱井狠狠地挺动了下身，惹得松本一个惊呼。  
“现在没有人了，我们是不是可以开始了？”樱井的嗓音带着压抑已久的沙哑。  
没等松本回答，樱井开始慢慢地抽动起深埋在松本小穴内的性器，柔软高热的穴壁紧紧地包裹着樱井，在进入的时候收缩，在退出的时候挽回。肠液在一抽一插间从股间顺着大腿根部一直流下，滴在了床单上形成了一滩的水渍显得格外的淫靡。松本有种错觉，那个在后穴搅动的粗大越来越滚烫，仿佛一根烧红的铁杵，在肆无忌惮地侵蚀着他。  
“啊……樱井君……慢一点……啊……”松本的声音破碎得不成样。  
“叫我翔君。”  
“翔君……唔……慢……慢一点……”  
“是这样吗，松本君？”樱井果然慢了下来，不急不缓地从后穴里抽出，再慢悠悠地插入。  
像是被人卡在了临界点，前方的欲望无人抚慰，后穴的瘙痒无法满足，松本扭动着白皙的身体，全身都染上了漂亮的粉红，睫毛沾着泪珠可怜兮兮地颤抖着。  
“翔君……”  
“松本君，怎么了？”  
“翔君……难受……”松本羞红了脸不敢看樱井，声音却泄露了一丝奶气。  
“哪里难受？”  
“……后面……翔君……快一点……”  
“遵命，恶魔さん。”

 

樱井低下头和松本唇齿交缠，一边摆动起了腰部，加快了抽插的速度。  
将松本的双腿扛在肩上，已经湿透的穴口吞吐着胀大的欲望，樱井低低地喘着气，被柔软而紧实的后穴包裹犹如置身天堂，让樱井恨不得将松本的每一寸都拆吃入腹。  
“啊……嗯啊啊……”  
松本快要跟不上樱井的节奏，如同置身在惊涛骇浪的海面，可怕的快感仿佛要吞噬了他，恶魔敏锐的触感能清晰感应到此刻正在后穴内不停进出的粗大，甚至连那物体的形状、热度都能感知地一清二楚。  
樱井抚摸着松本纤细的腰线，一路往下揉搓着软嫩的臀部。  
“啊——”  
不知道擦到了什么地方，松本一个惊喘，弓起了身子。  
“这里舒服吗？”樱井发现了地方，掐住了松本想要挣扎的腰身，就这这个姿势顶弄了起来，每一次进出都狠狠地撞击在松本的敏感点上，酥麻的快感像电流一样沿着脊髓窜升。  
“啊……翔君……那里……不要……”  
樱井的眼睛里翻滚着滔天的情欲，反而将身下的肉刃更用力地捅了进去，一次一次碾压过松本体内的敏感地带。  
“啊……啊……”松本被顶弄地控制不住流出了泪液，尾音抑制不住地上扬，精致的眼角眉梢都染上了情欲的绯红。

 

随着樱井大力地挺送，尾椎骨那里传来一阵阵怪异的感觉，松本在意识一片混乱的情况下感知到了什么，吓得一个失色。  
“不要……不要！翔君那里……不要！”  
但樱井仿佛没有听到，继续折磨着松本的敏感点。  
“啊……不要……要出来了……啊……”  
沙哑的嗓音带上了哭腔，小奶音撩拨着樱井最后的理智。  
“啊……不！不要！啊——”  
伴随着一声颤抖的尖叫，樱井低头发现松本的尾椎骨处冒出了一条长长的黑色尾巴，细细的尾巴在空中来回摇晃着，末端是箭矢状的，正高高的翘着。  
“松本君的尾巴是被我操出来的吗？”樱井坏心眼地研磨着松本的敏感点问道。  
“不……啊……”  
“舒服吗？”  
“嗯……啊……”松本红唇微张，发出情动的声音，尾巴也跟着来回抖动着。  
“那我可要继续努力了。”  
体内的利刃快速的抽插着，来回之间还带出了小穴内的媚肉，肠液顺着股沟流到了尾巴上，松本混乱地喘息着，雪白的双臀都被樱井撞出了红痕，快感一阵比一阵高涨，难耐地蜷起了脚趾。  
“呜……啊……不行了……啊……”  
太深了……太可怕了……  
樱井吻上了松本一张一合的性感嘴唇，将所有的呻吟细数吞入肚中，擒住了松本无处安放的双手与他十指相扣，身下的动作越来越猛烈。  
松本从未体会过这样的灭顶快感，沾满淫液的尾巴不自觉地缠上了樱井的腰，尾巴的末端攀上了樱井的背脊，像撒娇一般地来回磨蹭。  
在樱井温柔的亲吻之下，双方纷纷达到了顶点，樱井最后一插到底，将精液喷射在了敏感的肠壁之上。而松本的前端在没有爱抚的情况下，竟然因为后穴的高潮而射了出来。射在穴内炙热的精液仿佛有意识一般地融入了肠壁，身体仍然因为高潮而抽搐不止。  
樱井慢慢地抽出了还未疲软下来的性器，“啵”的一声，硕大的龟头离开了小穴，原本被堵在体内的液体纷纷从后穴涌了出来。

 

眼前这一幕场景足以让任何人血脉喷张。  
松本如雪的肌肤上布满了青紫的痕迹，尤其是大腿根部和股间更甚。小穴因为长时间的抽插还不能完全闭合，从小洞里看进去还能看见里面红肿且柔软的媚肉，淫液在身下形成了一滩水渍，樱井感觉自己身下的东西又开始蠢蠢欲动。  
樱井将松本翻了个身。  
“……翔，翔君？！”松本在晕眩中回过神来。  
“净化，看来还不够呢。”樱井的吻细细碎碎地落在松本汗湿的背脊。  
“还……还来……？！”  
很快，松本再也没有拒绝地力气了。  
樱井抓住了抖动着的恶魔尾巴，来回抚摸、挑逗着。  
救命……弱点被抓住的松本几乎要发不出声音。  
尾巴是恶魔最敏感的部位，松本几乎被折磨得意识昏聩。  
“不啊……啊……翔君，不要摸了……”  
“翔君……求你……不要……”  
“啊啊啊……那里不要，不要——”

“まだまだ終わらない。”

 

***********************************  
小剧场

“现在开始，就让我来让5万5千人变幸福。”  
“kya——”  
饭们的尖叫仿佛要掀翻蛋顶。  
松本润在进入演艺界的第四个年头开始从知名俳優跨界涉足偶像歌手。  
在一年后，站上了东京巨蛋的顶点。  
人山人海中，松本润一眼就看到了坐在关系席里的那个人。  
樱井翔的身上总是在发着光。  
近三个小时唱跳表演和松本用心设计的宏大舞台给所有的饭们带来了一场视觉的盛宴。

 

乐屋  
上了门锁的休息室外，隐约能听到细微的声音。  
“嗯……哈……”  
“樱井……翔！你有本事……不要用法术！”  
“啊——”  
刚一结束演唱会日程的松本就被前来探班的樱井扒光了衣服。  
樱井一点一点舔舐着松本身上还未散去的汗珠。  
“今天对着5万5千人又使用魔力了吧。”樱井咬着松本的耳垂，磁性的嗓音响起。  
“不……我就是……习惯了而已……”松本微喘。  
“听到粉丝们为你尖叫，这么开心？”  
“想给她们幸福？”  
“嗯？”  
手下惩罚似的握紧了松本的下体。  
“啊……我没有……”松本的眼角沁出了一滴泪珠。  
“你只要给我「幸」福就行了。”

 

恶魔无法阻挡光明的力量。  
就像松本润无法拒绝樱井翔的所有。  
不过，等我历练成功了，肯定可以反攻你这个1000岁的老头，松本润如是想。


End file.
